From the Eyes of Another
by heatherofdarkness
Summary: How much can an orphaned thief possibly do? Can they actually make something of themselves? The answer is yes. At least this one can. Lyra Earl fights her way through her lonely life, surviving with only her dog, Kida, until the day she meets two people that change everything. rated for violence and possibly language... haven't really checked. possible romance later on.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer! I do not own FMA or the characters within!**

**This is my third try at posting stories/one shots and I'd like to hear what you think, good or bad! read and review! I just ask that you're civil about it. (T.T) it's no fun to read if it's just hateful and insulting. if you have any problems with how i've done this, I would very much like to hear them so I can attempt to fix it in later chapters. I tried sticking with original FMA but Brotherhood might get mixed in so I can have more detail. I hope you enjoy! (sorry about my mini rant here)**

It all started when I was a little younger. I was about 13 years old. That was the year I met the two most influential people in my life. It was quite the unusual meeting too. It led to so many things.

~3 years ago

Grrrrnnnnggggllllrrrr. "Time to eat, I guess. You hungry too, Kida?" I looked at my mutt. He had short black fur with white on his front feet, chest, and an almost diamond shape in between his two different colored eyes. I loved looking into his left green eye and right blue eye. They were beautiful.

He looked at me questioningly, huffed and laid down. He always almost seemed to understand what I said.

"Oh, that's right, you can just go and beg for food whenever you want..." Kida sneezed at my comment, " lucky dog..." I sighed and looked around the place I called home while zoning out. My thoughts drifted to my situation in life. My mutt and I were in a makeshift tent I created in a back alleyway that wasn't used often. I had collected several old sheets and blankets people had thrown out all over Central City and used what i knew of alchemy at the time to meld it to the wall of a dumpster and the building it was assigned to. I was lucky that I hadn't been found by anyone who wanted me out yet. I tried to hide it by making it the same color as the shadows near it, but it still isn't the most inconspicuous. I have probably been saved only by fact that the building was a bar and I only ever really saw drunks that couldn't care less about my alley. At least I had Allen. He was a busboy at the bar and was in charge of taking out the trash. He would sometimes slip me extra food because he understood my situation and wouldn't tell on me. He liked to be a big brother to me, I was 13 and he was 19. He didn't talk much, but I liked that about him.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrunnnnnnlllllloorrrrrr. My stomach brought me out of my reverie. I was about to stand when my eyes focused on the only poster in my home, my wanted poster. I was a known thief around these neighborhoods and had earned my own poster. They didn't have a picture, I made sure of that, but they did have a good description: 5 feet tall, female, mid-long black hair with one white streak on the right side, green eyes, no freckles or scars and usually wearing torn and dirty clothes. This description always made me feel important. They felt the need to create a poster just for me. I was only worth $20 dollars though...that was disappointing. At least they hadn't caught on that I used a scarf to hide my hair most of the time now. Everyone looks for that trademark streak that I got from my Ishbalan roots. I threw it on and bid Kida farewell as I left to find my next meal, or the money to pay for it.

I took my time wandering the open market place three blocks down from my alley. I got suspicious looks, but no one said anything. All the traders were watching their stalls carefully. I didn't have a chance to steal anything. I began scanning the crowd. Everyone seemed wary of me today... except one boy and a man in a suit of armor with him. They seemed oblivious to everything but their own conversation. I snuck closer to hear what they were so involved in.

"So the state alchemist exam is in a few days?" The man in the armor sounded echoed and almost child-like, I found it rather odd.

"Yeah, and I'm ready. I think anyway." The boy seemed overconfident. I knew those exams weren't easy and he was just blowing it off. I was actually kind of annoyed. My father had tried for years to become a state alchemist before he finally gave in to despair and booze. That was what led to his death... but I didn't want to think of that. The boy was shorter than I was if you ignored is platform shoes and the blonde spike that stood out from his golden braid. They were perfect to steal from. They weren't paying attention and I had a slight grudge. It was ideal for me. I slowly started creeping closer as they continued talking.

"Why can't I try to pass the exam too?" armor man almost seemed to be bossed by blondie. Maybe he was a servant or something. I was only a few feet away now.

"Because, a suit of armor can't participate. It would be way too suspicious for you to enter. Mustang agrees that you have to drop out. I'm sure there's a physical examination. That wouldn't go very well." Blondie had dropped his voice and I had barely caught that first part as I closed the distance between us. I wonder what he meant by a suit of armor, what about the man inside? Why didn't he say anything about that? I shook my head to focus on the task at hand. I had been so distracted by their conversation that I hadn't really scoped out their clothes. Blondie had a black shirt and pants under a red trench coat with a black cross in a coiled snake below two little wings on the back. I saw a slight bulge in the coat pocket. It looked thick like a wallet or something that might be of value. I decided to go for it. I carefully slipped my hand into the right pocket and felt something that seemed like leather. It must be a wallet. I grabbed it and began to pull it out of his pocket. I had just gotten it out and was about to turn and run when his hand snapped back and grabbed my wrist. His hand was cold and stiff. It didn't feel right. I tried to pull away but he had an iron grip.

"And what do you think you're doing?" He said with a look of question. I was confused, he didn't seem mad. I didn't say anything I just pulled harder and whistled for Kida.

"Ed, she looks so thin... She's a pickpocket, but I think she needs it. Can we bring her back to Tucker's?" The armor man seemed compassionate. Well now I know blondie's name.

"Hmm, well I suppose. He's not going to be there right now, we could sneak her in, feed her, and she'd be gone before he even thought of coming back." His grip loosened a little. "It's her choice." At this he looked at me, "So it's up to you. Come with us and answer some questions, or I'll report you. What do you want to do ?"

"Neither actually." I heard Kida coming. He would save me.

"Please, we only want to help..." Armor man was either a creeper or just really nice... I thought nice, but I didn't want to test the reason why a man wanted to feed a 13-year-old thief.

"I'm sorry, but my freedom has arrived." I caught sight of Kida and gave him my command, "Get 'im boy!"

Kida, ever obedient, leaped at the arm holding me. I was expecting to hear a scream or a grunt, but instead I heard the clink of metal. Nonetheless, Ed released my wrist out of surprise. I bolted and called Kida after me. I headed for a nearby alley with a convenient fire escape I'd used in previous heists.

"Al, c'mon! She's not getting away!" Damn. This Ed can't just call it even? I go free, he keeps his money.

"Got it." Strike towards creeper on the tin man.

I dodged and weaved through the thinning crowd until I reached the alley. I could hear the two boys right behind me. I couldn't believe how fast the tin man was, how can he most so fast in a 6 foot tall suit of metal? Kida had run ahead and was already on the fire escape waiting. I pushed myself harder and jumped for the ladder. Just as I was about to grab the closest rung I heard a clap come from behind. The next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall next to the ladder and Kida was trapped in a cage. It was alchemy. How did they do it? They didn't use a transmutation circle.

"Damn she's fast. Now, which do you choose?" Smug bastard.

"I choose neither, tiny." The instant I said that, Al grabbed Ed and Ed began flailing around like he meant to hit me.

"You no good thief! Maybe I will report you! How dare you! I'm no pipsqueak, shorty, always-under-the-boot anklebiter!"

"Ed, she didn't say any of that. Calm down." Al seemed to be the reasonable one too.

"Fine. But now she doesn't have a choice. She's coming with. I'll get even for the short crack." He stormed off a few feet before stalking back and releasing Kida and I apart from handcuffs that chained Kida and I together. We had about 5 feet of extra chain between us.

"Let's go." Ed began leading us to wherever our destination was through back alleys and side roads, probably to try to hide the fact I'm a prisoner. I said nothing the whole way even though Al tried to start a few small talk conversations. By the time we made it to the large house that I assumed what the man Tucker that they had previously mentioned, I figured that Al really was just nice and not a creeper. In fact, he sounded like he was younger than me. I didn't understand one thing about these brothers. They're so intriguing, I may just stick around long enough to learn.

**Hope you liked it! review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I do not own FMA or any characters therein!**

**Read and Review please! Enjoy!**

"Big brothers! You're back!" A little girl with brown hair tied back into braids and wearing an overall style dress over a pink t-shirt ran up as soon as we entered the house. She stopped when she noticed that we weren't all smiling. "Big brothers, why did you bring a girl and a dog back with you? Papa won't like it if we aren't good hosts! But we aren't ready to be hosts, it's lunchtime and we don't have any food made..." The girl seemed disappointed.

"It's okay Nina, we'll make something real quick and be great hosts, right Ed?" Yup, Al was definitely just nice.

The boys and Nina shared a few more pleasantries before I was brought inside and sat down at a table. Ed waited to take our shackles off until we were both seated at and near the table. Just then a huge lumbering dog walked in. It was almost as big as Al and was an off white color.

"Meet Alexander!" The little girl cried in delight. "What's your doggie's name?"

I couldn't resist talking to this girl, she was adorable. "His name is Kida."

"So she has a voice!" I had forgotten Ed was still in the room. "I was afraid you lost it on our way here." He smirked at the glare i gave him.

"Hey Nina, can you come help me?" Al called. He had gone into the kitchen to make food for us.

"Okay Big brother!" She ran off to help.

Damn. Now I'm alone with him. Now what?

"So, why'd you try to steal from me?" Ed's question made me sigh. How many reasons could I possibly have?

"I'm a wallet inspector. I had to check and make sure yours was up to date since you're new in town."

"That's bullshit. I am curious how you knew we were new though. Now why don't you just tell me and get it over with?"

"You don't look like the Central City type, you and servant-guy just don't fit in. And I tried to steal because I'm broke. I have been for a while. Happy?"

"Servant? You mean Al?" he waited for me to nod before going on," No, he's just my little brother. He is Alphonse and I'm Edward Elric. What's your name?"

"How is he your little brother? He's ta-" I stopped there because of the glare I was getting and the fact Al wasn't here to help this time. "Anyway, how old are you guys?" I tried to change the topic to avoid giving my name.

"It's complicated, but I'm 12 and he's 11. Now, name?" Shit. Oh well.

"Lyra. Lyra Earl. I'm 13"

"Oh, so the same age as us about." He seemed pleased by that for some reason.

I remembered the sound his arm made when Kida bit him. "So what's wrong with your arm? It sounded like metal?"

He just stared for a few moments. After the awkward silence he let out a huge sigh and rolled up his sleeve. "I did a taboo for alchemists. This, my left leg, and Al's body were the price."

"Equivalent Exchange?" That could be the only reason. "Is that how you can use alchemy without a circle?" He nodded and I sat in silence for awhile thinking. I knew how that transmutation should work. Dad had a lot of books with the more forbidden alchemies and I had read all of them, I thought they were so fascinating. He had warned me again and again never to use anything i read, but he never actually stopped me either.

"What did you do?" I knew that this might not be the best question, but I was way too curious to resist.

"I tried a human transmutation." He looked at the ground. He seemed almost ashamed and regretful.

"Oh, um, can you tell me who? And how it panned out? I mean you must have seen the gate, what was it like to transmute that?"

"It doesn't matter. How do you know so much about alchemy? I thought you were just a thief." He had begun pacing the dining room, watching me suspiciously.

"My dad was an alchemist. He had all sorts of things. Books, diagrams, models. He had alchemy down to the last T. He just couldn't become a state alchemist for some reason though. It killed him in the end, he drank himself to death, in a way." I didn't know why it was so easy to talk to this boy. He wasn't willing to talk to me, why do I talk to him like this? "He was drunk one night at the bar and heard a few state alchemists talking about how they thought the exam was easy. It was too much for him to hear. He started a fight he couldn't win. They didn't even leave enough to bury."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Why aren't you with your mom?" He looked puzzled. Most people looked down on me for living the way I do, he seemed not to care. "Or some other family member. Why do you steal?" Okay nevermind, maybe he was curious...

"Mom...mom's gone too. She died giving birth to my little brother."

"You have a little brother?" He seemed surprised. Not as surprised as he was going to be though.  
"No. Not anymore. Dad...he missed mom. A lot. He tried human transmutation and used my brother as equivalent exchange." It was terrible and I remembered almost every detail.

I was at school when he did it. I came home to see my dad crying in the living room holding something that looked like a half melted person. Both he and the thing were in the center of a transmutation circle. I was shocked, i knew exactly what he'd done, I looked and saw my little brother's baby blanket sitting near the circle. My stomach dropped and I turned and ran, leaving my dad to his evil construct. I didn't return until the next day. Even then it was hard to go home. I kept trying to say that I imagined the whole thing, I was only 7 years old, it was possible that I had just read too much from dad's books. I had slowly crept through the door to my house. Everything looked normal and even the living room seemed back in place. There were no traces that anything had happened. Hope surged in my chest, I began walking more confidently towards my dad's office in the back of the house. Nothing seemed odd on the way there but I held my breath as i neared the door. I knocked like he always requested i do. After a moment he told me I could go in. I asked where brother was and all he said was, " Oh honey, you know he died with your mother." and he turned back to his work. I was stunned by what he said. He really did try to bring mom back using baby brother... He had kept a journal of his scientific attempts. In it he explained all the outcomes. From my mother's transmutation he noted seeing a gate and that it gave him more knowledge, but that was all.

"-eeeeeeeey! Hello? Are you there? Lyra?" Ed was snapping his fingers in front of my face. I guess I zoned out.

"Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought for a little while there."

"No, it's okay, I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."

I was about to say it wasn't a big deal, but I smelled the food as it was being carried in and lost my train of thought. All I knew then was my stomach was still growling and I wanted food. Ed and Al said something and then Nina responded but all I really noticed was how Al was cutting pieces of bread for all of us and Nina was filling plates with the freshly cut bread, meat slices, and pieces of apple. I had eaten two full plates of food before I could focus on anything anyone was saying.

"Wow, look big brothers! She really was hungry!" I still thought Nina was cute. She lived near me, maybe I could make a friend that will last for once.

"Yeah, I was..." I felt kinda guilty for ignoring them while I ate, but I couldn't help it.

"Don't worry about it, Ed gets that way too!" Alphonse, always the sweet one.

"Al, shut up. That doesn't matter to her. "

"I was just trying to make her feel better..." Alphonse looked as much like a kicked puppy as a suit of armor possible could. "So the exam is tomorrow right?"

"yeah, I have to be there really early. Hughes knows but he still wants to have a party tonight, so-" just then the door to the dining room swung open and a taller, brown haired man walked in, his face in a notebook.

"Papa! Look, I made a new friend!" So this man is the owner of the house.

"Oh really, that's very nice." He seemed not to care and just kept walking until he got to the doorway that led off to another hall of the house. There he stopped, closed his notebook and turned around to face the table. "I'm sorry, that was terribly rude of me. My name is Shou Tucker. And who might you be?"

"I'm Lyra Earl." He was giving me a weird look. It was like he was examining me as he would a specimen in a lab.

"Oh, I think I knew your father," I stiffened when he said this, "He was a good man. It's a shame those alchemists were so violent with the poor man. His persistence was inspirational."

"Thank you." something about this man was off. I couldn't figure out what, but this man made me uncomfortable.

"So what do you do? I heard your mother had already passed away as well?" His curiosity kept me on edge.

"I live on my own. I can manage. Neither of my parents had siblings." A light seemed to appear in his eyes when i said this. It made me nervous. "I think I should go, I have other things I have to get done today."

"Awww, you can't stay and play with me? Big brothers are always studying." Nina pouted and ran to Kida to cuddle him. "Where did you get your doggie?"

"Kida?" His ears perked as I said his name and Nina nodded emphatically in answer to my question. "I got him from a box in the street. He was a homeless puppy, so I decided he could be with me. That was back before dad died. Dad didn't like him much, but I kept him anyway." He huffed and carefully stood up, being sure not to drop Nina on the floor.

"You sure you gotta leave? What do you have to do?" Dammit Ed, leave it be.

"I have to go meet someone." Well it was sorta true... "It was nice to meet you all. I'll be going now." I turned and rushed out before anyone could say anything else, I was relieved to get away from that Tucker guy.

"C'mon Kida, let's get home!" I broke out in a sprint with Kida keeping near my heels and allowing me to lead. The Tucker estate was only a few blocks from my own abode so I was back home in no time. I went into my tent-like home and sat down. I began to think about the brothers and Nina. It was nice to have people that didn't look at me like I was some horrible creature. Then again, my hair was covered, I had even tied it well enough that it stayed when I ran from them. I wonder if they'd be so accepting of me if they knew that I was partially Ishbalan. My parents were lucky. They were both partially Ishbalan, but they didn't show it. It could have been worse, but it is a dead give away when my hair is seen. I sighed and laid down to rest.

**I hope you liked it! please tell me how im doing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer!- I do not own any part of FMA. I really hope you enjoy my chapter 3, and PLEASE PLEEEAAAASE, review so I know if i should continue, or if its a lost cause... anyway, thanks for reading!**

"Hey, Lyra, are you there?" Allen! He must be taking the trash out again.

"Hey!" I scrambled for the door. "I'm here!" I stepped out and saw him standing next to the dumpster with two large bags in his hands.

"Can you help me here?" He had a helpless grin on his face.

"Yeah, sure." I lifted the lid and let him muscle the bags in. "How long do you work tonight?"

"Um, well it's 5:30 now, so I have 4 and 1/2 hours left." He said this while scratching his head in thought.

"Oh... that's quite a while..." I was disappointed, sometimes after his shift he'd sit and talk with me for a while before going home.

"Sorry..." He said sheepishly.

"It's okay. I'll find something to do."

"I'll be sure to bring as much food as I can for you, alright?"

"Alright, it's a promise!" I waved as he turned and walked back into the bar to continue his shift. Once he was out of sight I crawled back in my tent to rest before he came back. I had transmuted a decent pillow and blanket from leftover cloth and feathers that I had collected from various birds but mainly chickens from stands in the market. It took a while because the merchants always got suspicious when their birds went crazy when I was near them...

I laid down and felt Kida curl up next to me. It took me no time at all to drift into a dreamless sleep. When I woke up it was just finishing becoming dark. It must be at least 9:30. I sat up and waited. While I was waiting I overheard yelling coming from the bar. I couldn't make out the words but I could hear raised voices. It worried me, I hoped Allen wasn't in trouble. What if it was my fault? What if they noticed him smuggling out food? It wasn't long before I heard the side door open and I held my breath. I waited to hear his voice calling for me like he did most nights. There was only silence for a good time before softly I heard, "Lyra?" It was like he was afraid to see me. I slowly crept out of my home, but stayed in the shadows to see what was wrong. He was alone with a bag in his hands. It was like usual, he would be in the alley with food waiting for me to come out. So why was he so nervous?

"Is everything okay? Did something happen?" I stood and walked over to him.

"Uh, no, nothing's wrong." He looked away as he said this.

"I heard yelling, did you get in trouble?" His face got red and his eyes got wide.

"What did you hear?" He seemed distressed and I couldn't lie to him.

"Nothing, just loud voices. What's going on?"

He looked relieved. "Nothing, I was just clumsy and broke a plate, the boss was in a bad mood so he flipped." The way he said this line seemed very rehearsed... almost like he was acting. I was getting very concerned, but I couldn't bring myself to think he lied to me.

"Okay...Did you have any trouble getting the food out here?" I sat down on the ground outside my tent. I motioned for him to do the same.

He reluctantly sat down and glanced nervously at an open window in the bar. "No, I didn't have any trouble. They didn't see me grab it." His eyes returned to the window and stayed there. I glanced at it, but didn't see anything amiss with it. He handed me the bag of food. "Hey, do you think you could go somewhere with me tomorrow? I mean if you're not busy?" at this he turned away from the window to look at me. The way he said it seemed like he wanted me to, but his eyes seemed to tell a different tale. My curiosity clouded my judgement, though, and I replied.

"Sure, where we going?" His posture didn't change, but his eyes became hollow and dull.

"We're going to meet a friend of mine. You mighta heard of him, his name is Shou Tucker."

"Alright." I knew this was a lie. He had told me everything about him and he was as alone as I was. He had mentioned Tucker only once and that was in disgust saying, 'the sewing-life alchemist never should have been allowed into the military'. Something was very wrong.

"Well I'll come meet you here around noon." He stood and the window slammed shut. He glanced at it quickly before dropping a pen he had in his pocket then crouching to pick it up. "Why did you agree to this? They were listening. I'll sneak back in an hour." All this was said very quickly as he was standing back up. I looked at him with questions all over my face, but he just shook his head and walked away. I returned to my tent

That hour was the longest in my life. Kida could tell I was stressed and bumped into my hand several times trying to get my attention and be petted. That usually calmed me down, but not this time. I was so upset. I did something wrong. I shouldn't have agreed to go with him. Who could I ask for help? The Elric brothers? No. They have the exam in the morning. I don't have anyone else. I knew there was something wrong with that Tucker guy. What can I do? What if I just don't go? Maybe that will work...

I just sat trying to think of a way out of this mess that I walked into until Allen came back.

"Hey, Lyra, are you still awake?"

I flew out of my home and practically leapt into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." I wailed, "I didn't know what was wrong and I just wanted to figure it out."

"Hey, it's okay. I'll figure something out. I promise you'll be safe." He had embraced me and was petting my hair trying to calm me. Usually I'm good at keeping myself together, but I made a big mistake here that made problems for the only person I considered family anymore.

"What's going on?" I said between sobs.

"They found out that I was stealing food. They said I had to make up for it. They watched me come out and talk to you so they knew you were here. They said i had to invite you to that man's house because he asked a favor and they owed him." He looked at me guiltily. "I'm sorry, it's my fault they found you."

I shook my head, I had calmed down enough to stop crying. "No, no worries. Why don't we just not go tomorrow?"

"They know you're here. They'll come get you."

"I can leave..." It hit me that then they would target him, "never mind. I can't."

"You can..." He wanted me safe, but he still feared for himself too. I couldn't do that to him.

"No, we'll go and figure it out. We'll find a way to go and come back safely."

"If you're sure." He knew I could do alchemy and greatly respected me for it, and he seemed to trust my ability to figure this out despite me being 6 years younger. "I have to get back to my apartment, but you be careful tonight and watch out for any weird people around here alright?"

I nodded and said, "No problem. Kida and I will take shifts on watching for creepers!" He shook his head and laughed at me before turning and leaving once again. I had no idea then that this was the last time I'd see him leave happy.

**Hope you liked it! review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer/ I do not own fma or the characters therein.**

**Please R and R!**

~the next morning~

I woke up to Kida licking my face and whining.

"Are you hungry? Why didn't you just go use your cuteness to get scraps?" Then I remembered last night. "Oh, were you keeping watch for me?" He huffed and walked out of the tent to go find food. I laughed. I pulled my breakfast out of the bag that Allen had brought me yesterday. No matter how hungry Kida was, he never stole any food from me. He usually wouldn't even take some if I told him to.

Once I was done eating I left my tent to see what time it was. Judging by the sun, it was almost noon. I began to worry all over again. He would be here soon to pick me up. I sat and waited for Kida, hoping he would get back before Allen. While I waited I drew up a few transmutation circles and labeled what they would do. I did this just in case, and made some for all sorts of events. I had just finished when Kida came back looking satisfied. He sat next to me and we started looking out for our third party to arrive. We weren't looking long before he got there.

"So. Ready to go?" Allen stood and looked at us regretfully.

"Yup!" I showed him my stack of paper and stash of chalk. "I got us covered." He smiled and gestured for me to follow him. The walk was short, but it felt like it took forever. We didn't speak on the way there. We were both too scared of what was to come. When we reached the estate neither of us were willing to knock. It didn't matter though because the door swung open after a moment of waiting. Tucker didn't seem surprised that it was me standing there.

"Come in. I've been waiting for you." He turned around and lead us into his home and down a hallway I hadn't been in before. "Please keep your voices down, Nina is taking a nap." He lead us to a door in the back of the house. He stopped and looked at Kida and Allen. "Boy, what's your name? Can you help me along with these two?" I had an absolutely horrible feeling about this...

"Uh, sure. Yeah." I could tell he was scared but just wanted to protect me.

"Alright, then. Follow me." Tucker opened the door. Behind it was a staircase leading down into a basement. We slowly went down and through a passageway leading to a room lined with cages. Each had some combination of two or more animals. They all started screeching when they saw Tucker. No wonder, he seems crazy to me. In the center of the room, inside a circle I didn't recognize, sat Alexander the dog. I realized what he wanted.

" No way. Is... Is this how you made your speaking chimera? You used a human?" Allen had a look of hatred on his face as he looked upon Tucker. My comment just made Tucker laugh.

"Yes. I suppose that you can know. My wife. She made a wonderful subject. It's too bad she didn't have the will to live very long." Tucker looked pointedly at Allen for some reason.

"You sick, evil bastard. She was my older sister!" Allen leapt at Tucker. Alexander panicked and fled the basement, not liking violence. Allen pushed Tucker up against a few cages. He punched Tucker in the stomach. Tucker lurched and spit flew from his mouth. He shoved Allen forward. I ran to the circle and erased parts to render it unusable. While I was doing this Tucker released one of his chimeras. It was a mix of a monkey and a cat. It jumped at Allen's throat as Tucker fled the basement. Kida stood in front of me to protect me.

"Allen!" I ran to help but it was too late. He fell to the ground, with blood seeping between the hands that clutched his throat. The only sound was a gargling watery squelch and he stopped moving.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Allen!" I dropped to my knees in front of his motionless body.

The chimera began circling me. "Fuck off!" I grabbed a spare lock that was laying by me and threw it. It missed and the chimera went for me. Kida caught it mid-air and I heard a crack that came from its spine or neck, I couldn't tell. It made little mewling noises, though, it wasn't dead, just paralyzed. Kida dropped it, knowing the threat was gone.

I had to save him. He couldn't die. Not this way. I would succeed where dad failed. I moved to the circle and took out the picture of the transmutation circle I'd need. I did what I could to fix the circle and I put Allen in the center.

"Kida, move over to the stairs. Stay there." I placed the chimera near the circle and pulled one more cage with a small chimera down next to it. The creature in the cage looked like a mix between a parrot and a chipmunk. It began chattering endlessly as it saw the circle.

"Alright, C'mon Allen. You have to come back to me." I checked to make sure that Kida was a safe distance away. I clapped my hands together and touched the circle. A bright white light emerged from the lines of the circle. The chimeras surrounding the circle went crazy. I didn't think it was going to work, I was losing hope, and then I saw it. The gate. It was huge. Somehow I was in a different place. It was all white. The only thing in the whole place, other than me and the chimeras, was the gate. It was black and had two greek like pillars on each side. Carved in the center of the two doors was an eye. The doors slowly opened and I saw eyes staring at me. So many sets of eyes. Almost a hundred black arms reached out and grabbed the two chimeras. I thought it would be satisfied but then it went for me. It grabbed my left arm, halfway below my elbow. It tore my hand off and left me with half an arm and disappeared. I was back in Tucker's basement. I looked hopefully at Allen. He was moving. I ran to him, my arm bleeding and Kida whining.

"Allen! Oh Allen, you're alive!" I was staring at his face. His eyes were open wide and staring at nothing.

"Why? Why? What did you do? Lyraaaa!" He was panicked and seemed in despair. "Why did you do this me, why?" He became still.

No. It couldn't be. I gave to equivalent exchange. The Gate took from me. It couldn't take him back. He's the only family I have left! No. I can't accept this! I was about to try again, I went to clap but felt nothing. I looked down. That's right. I don't have a hand. My vision began to fade and the last thing I remember was Kida slipping underneath me as I fell.

~the next morning~

I woke up to Kida licking my face and whining.

"Are you hungry? Why didn't you just go use your cuteness to get scraps?" Then I remembered last night. "Oh, were you keeping watch for me?" He huffed and walked out of the tent to go find food. I laughed. I pulled my breakfast out of the bag that Allen had brought me yesterday. No matter how hungry Kida was, he never stole any food from me. He usually wouldn't even take some if I told him to.

Once I was done eating I left my tent to see what time it was. Judging by the sun, it was almost noon. I began to worry all over again. He would be here soon to pick me up. I sat and waited for Kida, hoping he would get back before Allen. While I waited I drew up a few transmutation circles and labeled what they would do. I did this just in case, and made some for all sorts of events. I had just finished when Kida came back looking satisfied. He sat next to me and we started looking out for our third party to arrive. We weren't looking long before he got there.

"So. Ready to go?" Allen stood and looked at us regretfully.

"Yup!" I showed him my stack of paper and stash of chalk. "I got us covered." He smiled and gestured for me to follow him. The walk was short, but it felt like it took forever. We didn't speak on the way there. We were both too scared of what was to come. When we reached the estate neither of us were willing to knock. It didn't matter though because the door swung open after a moment of waiting. Tucker didn't seem surprised that it was me standing there.

"Come in. I've been waiting for you." He turned around and lead us into his home and down a hallway I hadn't been in before. "Please keep your voices down, Nina is taking a nap." He lead us to a door in the back of the house. He stopped and looked at Kida and Allen. "Boy, what's your name? Can you help me along with these two?" I had an absolutely horrible feeling about this...

"Uh, sure. Yeah." I could tell he was scared but just wanted to protect me.

"Alright, then. Follow me." Tucker opened the door. Behind it was a staircase leading down into a basement. We slowly went down and through a passageway leading to a room lined with cages. Each had some combination of two or more animals. They all started screeching when they saw Tucker. No wonder, he seems crazy to me. In the center of the room, inside a circle I didn't recognize, sat Alexander the dog. I realized what he wanted.

" No way. Is... Is this how you made your speaking chimera? You used a human?" Allen had a look of hatred on his face as he looked upon Tucker. My comment just made Tucker laugh.

"Yes. I suppose that you can know. My wife. She made a wonderful subject. It's too bad she didn't have the will to live very long." Tucker looked pointedly at Allen for some reason.

"You sick, evil bastard. She was my older sister!" Allen leapt at Tucker. Alexander panicked and fled the basement, not liking violence. Allen pushed Tucker up against a few cages. He punched Tucker in the stomach. Tucker lurched and spit flew from his mouth. He shoved Allen forward. I ran to the circle and erased parts to render it unusable. While I was doing this Tucker released one of his chimeras. It was a mix of a monkey and a cat. It jumped at Allen's throat as Tucker fled the basement. Kida stood in front of me to protect me.

"Allen!" I ran to help but it was too late. He fell to the ground, with blood seeping between the hands that clutched his throat. The only sound was a gargling watery squelch and he stopped moving.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Allen!" I dropped to my knees in front of his motionless body.

The chimera began circling me. "Fuck off!" I grabbed a spare lock that was laying by me and threw it. It missed and the chimera went for me. Kida caught it mid-air and I heard a crack that came from its spine or neck, I couldn't tell. It made little mewling noises, though, it wasn't dead, just paralyzed. Kida dropped it, knowing the threat was gone.

I had to save him. He couldn't die. Not this way. I would succeed where dad failed. I moved to the circle and took out the picture of the transmutation circle I'd need. I did what I could to fix the circle and I put Allen in the center.

"Kida, move over to the stairs. Stay there." I placed the chimera near the circle and pulled one more cage with a small chimera down next to it. The creature in the cage looked like a mix between a parrot and a chipmunk. It began chattering endlessly as it saw the circle.

"Alright, C'mon Allen. You have to come back to me." I checked to make sure that Kida was a safe distance away. I clapped my hands together and touched the circle. A bright white light emerged from the lines of the circle. The chimeras surrounding the circle went crazy. I didn't think it was going to work, I was losing hope, and then I saw it. The gate. It was huge. Somehow I was in a different place. It was all white. The only thing in the whole place, other than me and the chimeras, was the gate. It was black and had two greek like pillars on each side. Carved in the center of the two doors was an eye. The doors slowly opened and I saw eyes staring at me. So many sets of eyes. Almost a hundred black arms reached out and grabbed the two chimeras. I thought it would be satisfied but then it went for me. It grabbed my left arm, halfway below my elbow. It tore my hand off and left me with half an arm and disappeared. I was back in Tucker's basement. I looked hopefully at Allen. He was moving. I ran to him, my arm bleeding and Kida whining.

"Allen! Oh Allen, you're alive!" I was staring at his face. His eyes were open wide and staring at nothing.

"Why? Why? What did you do? Lyraaaa!" He was panicked and seemed in despair. "Why did you do this me, why?" He became still.

No. It couldn't be. I gave to equivalent exchange. The Gate took from me. It couldn't take him back. He's the only family I have left! No. I can't accept this! I was about to try again, I went to clap but felt nothing. I looked down. That's right. I don't have a hand. My vision began to fade and the last thing I remember was Kida slipping underneath me as I fell.

**I hope you liked it! let me know if I made any mistakes or just if you want me to keep going. I've got a few more chapters written but i'm not sure if i should continue it or not... any way, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I dont own fma or anything therein. Please do review. I've got a couple more chapters written and I will finish posting those, but I might not continue from there... I'm not trying to just get reviews for the heck of it or blackmail, I just really do want to know if anyone actually wants this story to keep going. If I'm just writing for my own enjoyment, then I won't keep posting... but anyway, I hope you do enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, Chapter 5!**

"I wonder what happened to her arm."

"Yeah, we don't see injuries like this often."

Where was I? I didn't recognize any of the sounds or voices around me. What happened? Where was Kida? I tried to remember but it made my head pound. Wait, were they talking about me? With some effort I opened my eyes, but had to squint for a few seconds because of the glare of the lights above me. When my eyes focused I looked at my surroundings. It was the drab interior of a hospital. I hated them. No matter how good they claimed they were, they weren't able to help my mother. She still died, and because of that, my life is as it is now. I then remembered that my arm was mentioned. I tried to move my right arm up only to feel resistance. I sat up slightly and saw that there was a needle in my arm that had a tube of blood leading up to a bag full of it. Was that what they meant? I looked to my left arm... Oh. I guess that's what they meant... OH MY GOD MY HAND IS GONE! My world began swimming and spinning as my memories from the previous night's adventure came back.

"She's awake!" I heard people rushing in but couldn't see them, my vision was being bombarded by images of the gate and losing my hand.

"Hey, can you hear me? Listen to me. We're going to put you back under." I felt a pinch on my arm and blackness overlapped the images.

When I awoke I was much more calm and had a better understanding of the situation.

"Nurse?" I called for someone, hoping they could take the needle out and I could go. I had to find Kida and warn Ed and Al. "Doctor?" I sat up. "Anyone? Please, I need to leave?" I stood and pulled my blood stand with me. I got to the door of my room when it slid open revealing a doctor about to enter and Kida sitting across the hall watching.

"You should be in bed. You aren't well enough to be moving around quite yet."

"Alright, but can you take this needle out? I mean I feel fine." The doctor looked at me questioningly and nodded.

"I suppose that you can have it out. You do have to get back in bed though. I would like to ask some questions if you feel up to it though," He walked up to me and began taking the needle out and wrapped up the puncture and told me to put pressure on it for a few moments. When he was satisfied that i was settled and calm he continued his questions. "So what's your name?"

"Lyra."

"Okay, Lyra. I know you can see what happened, but do you know how it happened?"

I thought about it and decided against telling this unknown doctor about what I'd done. "Um well I don't know." I looked down. I wanted it to be as convincing as possible.

"Alright. Well, about your arm. We didn't find the...missing part. I have several automail experts I could refer if you'd like. One especially, she's young, but very good."

I thought about it and figured it would be my best option. I had something to do first though.

"Yes, please. I'll take your recommendation but I have something I have to do first before I go see her."

"That's fine. She lives in Resembool so getting to her will take a little while." He walked to the door. "And don't worry about your expenses, the Elric brothers have vouched to pay them."

I was almost too stunned to say anything before the doctor left, I did however manage to say, "So did they bring me here?" The doctor shook his head and pointed to Kida.

"No, it was all him. It took a minute of us reassuring him we wouldn't hurt you before he'd let us touch you. He's a good dog." The doctor then left. Once I was sure he and any nurses in the hall were gone, I called Kida in the room and opened the window without looking. It was raining and storming.

"Ready to go boy?" He sneezed and I took it as a yes. I nodded to him and jumped out. I did so without thinking so I was relieved to learn I was on the first floor. I hit the ground running with Kida leading this time. My arm hurt, but not as bad as it should. I could tell I had at least a little painkiller in my system. That suited me fine. The less I felt, the better. I glanced at the bandages on my arm and saw a red stain. Shit. This would have to be fast. The hospital was closer than I thought to Tucker's house but it still took about ten minutes to get close. I was soaked, cold and tired so as I neared the house I lost speed. That was probably the only reason I saw it.

There was a man in an alley just before the house. He had a dog with an odd fur type cornered. I was going to just run past but something stopped me. I turned and silently looked in the alley. The man had tan skin and white hair. He's from Ishval. I snuck a little closer. I could hear him start talking to the dog.

"You poor creature. I'll put you out of your misery" He began reaching for the dog who subsequently backed away. To my surprise it started talking.

"No, big brothers promised to play with me. Why aren't they here?" Nina. That was Nina. NO! I had saved myself but got Allen killed and Nina. Nina got transmuted into...that. Tucker used her and Alexander.

"NO!" I ran to the alley but I was too late. The man had her head in his hand. Before I could get to him, he somehow made her head explode. It spattered on the wall behind her. I fell to my knees and he turned to me. Kida began whining. He didn't like the look of this man but he was too scared to approach.

"I'm sorry. It was a kindness." Then he seemed to notice my arm and hair. I stood and walked to him. "You are Ishbalan too. Not fully but you are. How did you get injured? Why are you here?" I ignored his questions and threw a punch that he easily caught. I tried hitting him with my other arm but fell short. I kicked out at him but he spun me around and pinned my right arm behind my back. Kida growled but got no closer. The man looked at Kida then said."This did not concern you. I had an alchemist to deal with. I don't want innocent bloodshed."

"Then why did you kill her?" I had began sobbing. I caused another death.

"Out of mercy."

"She was just a girl. She-"

"No, she was no longer herself." He cut me off.

"You didn't have to..." I almost fell to my knees but he caught me. I was losing consciousness again. I tried fighting off the black butterflies clouding my vision but it was in vain.

"Sleep now. You need it." My last sight was his face and the 'X' shaped scar that spanned it.

**I hope this chapter was a good one! I've been known to skip details, so I'm afraid of that, but I hope it was good regardless! I really would appreciate a review or favorite or follow, just something to know at least one person wants to know what happens in the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own fma or its characters, just saying. I really do enjoy seeing that someone else favorites or follows this story, but reviews are my favorite. I like having feedback to see how im doing. so please, Read and Review for me!**

**chapter 6, enjoy!**

I woke up to Kida licking my face. I looked around and saw that I was at home. I also wasn't alone, that man was with me. That man with the scar. He sat near the entrance to the tent and was looking out. He turned around when he heard my movement. I stared at him, unwilling to look at anything else, not even my pounding arm.

"How do you feel?" His question was short, sweet, and to the point. I get the feeling he's not a big talker.

"Well other than the missing arm, the fact my friend is dead, and that I'm sitting here with a stranger, I'm just great. Absolutely peachy." He stared at me for a minute.

"I'm sorry. I know you're young, but you must understand." He grabbed for my arm and when I pulled away he stared until I showed it to him. It wasn't until then that I noticed I had an arm. It was metal. I had automail. I HAD AN AUTOMAIL ARM!

"When did this happen? Wha-wha-" I stared in disbelief. "thank you."

"Don't thank me. It was a blonde girl. She saw me carrying you and offered to give you your arm back. She said she wouldn't charge you because it's a prototype." He looked away. "I allowed her to give you back what you lacked because I felt I owed you for making a child witness death. If you want an actual model you have to go to Resembool and find Winry." He stood.

"Are you leaving? How did you find my home?" I was practicing flexing my new hand.

"Your dog led me here and yes, I have to be on my way." He opened the flap of the tent then turned back to face me. "You can call me Scar. I'm relieved I can help another Ishbalan survive." He stepped out of the tent and I yelled "My name is Lyra!" I scrambled out of my home to ask a few more questions about him, but he was gone.

I hated him. And yet, I didn't. I owed him for my arm. He was a monster, but I wasn't his target. I had to tell Ed and Al about Nina. Poor girl...I will never tell them her last words. I'm alone again now. No mom, no dad, no Allen, I don't even have Nina. All I have is Kida.

"Kida" He began following me. I grabbed my scarf and left my alley. I wandered the streets trying to find the Elric brothers. They would probably know, but in case they didn't I wanted to be the one who told them. I wasn't sure how much I'd tell them, but I'd tell them enough to know exactly what Tucker had done to her. I wanted Tucker to die. I wanted to kill him. I'm sure those two would agree with me.

I had been wandering for a while, trying to find them, but to no avail. After a few hours of city searching I decided to go to the one place I had avoided the whole time. The Tucker Estate. I began my trek to that home when I heard someone behind me.

"Hey, girl!" I turned to look at the place the voice came from. "Yes you!"

It was a girl with long blonde hair wearing a dress.

"I'm Winry, I created that automail you have on!" I did a double-take. THIS was Winry of Resembool? I expected a woman in her 40's or a woman who looked like a man. This girl seemed too delicate to be a mechanic from her appearance. I must be wrong if she could create this arm, but it seemed odd for this girl.

"Thank you. My arm works very well. This was only a prototype?" I flexed my fingers and spun my hand in a circular motion. She seemed pleased with the fluidity of my movements. "Have you heard of the Elric brothers?" It may be a stretch but she might have done Ed's automail. It was worth asking.

"Ed and Al? Of course! I grew up with them." Bingo "I made Ed's automail. Kinda like I made yours!"

"Oh, okay! Um, do you know where they are? I-I have something to tell them..."

"Yeah, I do! but we can't get to them now. State alchemist business. You can wait with me if you want?"

"Sure." Winry and I sat outside a large white building on the steps leading to the door. She had a suitcase next to her so it seemed she would be here awhile. We talked about little things for awhile as we waited, like about Kida and her work.

"Isn't that just like Ed to keep me waiting forever," she said after some time.

"They do that often?"

She nodded, "yeah, they get distracted very easily."

We both sighed in unison. I looked up at the sky trying to see shapes in the clouds. I thought I saw a bunny when I heard Winry gasp. She stood and ran to the left, leaving her suitcase and a red jacket behind. She stopped just in front of a large truck. The side of the truck read 'Barry's Food Shop'.

She circled it in awe, "That's one of those new refrigerated trucks!" She stepped closer and mumbled to herself about how cool it was and how she'd never seen one. I hadn't either but wasn't as fascinated as she was. I can see how she would be a good mechanic.

"I'd sure like to take it apart!" Winry really was interested in this truck.

"I'm afraid that'd make it a bit hard to drive." Kida began to grumble and Winry and I jumped a bit at a woman with brown hair who appeared behind us.

"Oh I'm sorry, is this your truck?" I stood silent with Kida as the two talked.

"Sure is," The woman opened one of the two doors on the back, "I use it to make deliveries."

"It really is amazing!"

"Would you like to take a look inside?"

"Really? Can I? Thank you so much!" I felt apprehensive about this, but I felt I should stick with Winry so I climbed in behind her. I turned to Kida who was about to jump in too, and said, "No, this is a food delivery truck, no dogs. Sit and wait there, kay?" I turned to see what Winry was looking at when I heard Kida yelp and heard him hit the ground. Before I could get to where I could see, the door was slammed shut and locked. Winry and I squealed as we were thrown back by the truck as it began to move. If I still had my chalk I might have been able to do something, but stupid as I am, I left it at home. We were banged around a little more before we finally stopped. I waited for the door to open so I could ambush her. I pounced on the figure as the door opened, but she was too fast for me. She caught me and slammed my head against the side of the truck and my vision went black.

**I hope you liked it! Dont forget to review! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA... unfortunately. I don't know when I will be able to post the next chapter, but I don't think anyone is in too much of a rush, so this might be the latest for a while since I start school Tuesday and work Sunday. R&R!**

I woke up tied to a chair. I appeared to be in a slaughter house. More specifically the room they store the meat. I looked around for Winry only to see she was chained up by her hands along with the pig carcasses. Both of our mouths were covered by strips of cloth tied tightly. She looked scared out of her mind. I knew I had to be the calm one.

Just then the woman walked out from between two carcasses and faced us. She pulled on her hair and it came sliding off. It was a wig and that was no woman. This must be that Barry the Chopper I've heard mumblings about...

"So," He started off with, "I think I'll take the Ishbalan one." I jumped a little. How did he know? Then I realized my scarf was gone. It was laying on the ground near the man. He looked pleased by my discomfort. Winry seemed surprised about my heritage too. She must have noticed when he said something. She seemed conflicted about it, but fear overwhelmed her once again when he started towards me. He cut the ropes binding me and I tried to bash my head into him. Once again this was in vain. He caught me and spun me around, holding a butcher knife to my throat. Where he got it I have no idea, but it seemed to materialize out of thin air to me. He guided me to a table in the middle of the room.

He was reaching for a chain hanging off the ceiling when the sounds of scratching began just outside the door.

"What the hell is that?" Barry was just about to drag me over to check it out when the door burst inward and Kida stormed in.

"What the fuck? I thought I ended you!" Out of fear he dropped my hands and backed away. Kida was trying to attack Barry but he stumbled. I could see that he wasn't quite fully healed from whatever blow he received from Barry. The problem was that Barry could see it too. He chuckled and lunged towards us. He swung his knife narrowly missing me and crashing into the ground as he followed through with the swing. I ran from him, but I was stumbling and not as fast as I should have been. Even so I managed to dodge another haphazard swing in my direction. I ran for the door that Kida kicked in. Barry leaped in front of me. I slipped when I tried stopping short. It saved my life, Barry had tried slashing at me, only missing because I fell. I ducked behind the closest carcass and kept moving. Barry always seemed to get in front of me, always cutting me off when I tried for the exit.

"Stop dodging! You're dulling my blade!"

"Aim better you asshole." Doubling back, I felt a streak of fear as his next swing came close to Winry, making her scream despite her mouth being covered. I sprinted for the door. He got close and swung once more. I made it ricochet off my metal left arm. Before he had a chance to recover I punched him with my other arm.

"Kida, Come!" I started for the door and shouted over my shoulder, "I'll bring Ed!" I bolted but thought I heard Barry say in his feminine voice, "Perfect."

I knew my way around all of Central and began sprinting for the building I was abducted from. I hadn't gotten far when I saw Ed running my way and following Kida's and the truck's tracks.

"Where's Winry? Have you seen her?" He seemed panicked.

"Yes, she's back that way. Keep following the tracks. And watch out for the woman! I have to go and get some more help. It's Barry the Chopper," I said this as I was moving passed him and was out of earshot when he had time to reply.

I ran as fast as I could with Kida on my heels. It wasn't long before I reached the building we were captured from.

"Kida, stay." I commanded as I ran up the steps. I was stopped at the doors, however, and asked to show proof of being a state alchemist.

"Please you have to believe me. I'm not an alchemist but one is in trouble along with a civilian girl. Please, get help, I can show you where they are. Where Barry the Chopper is." My last sentence seemed to be the only part that piqued the man's interest.

"Where?"

"Let me speak to someone higher up, someone who can order the others!" as I was saying this a man walked out of the building. He gave me an odd look, but I ignored him and continued trying to get help. "Ed and Winry need help! Please?" I was feeling defeated. I was considering trying to force my way through when the man walked up behind me.

"She's with me." He put his hand on my shoulder and nodded at me. He then guided us back into the building and to a small conference room. He closed the door and I began ranting about what happened to me. He patiently listened for about two minutes before interrupting.

"Okay, I understand you were kidnapped, but I need to know where you were taken. Where did Ed run off to?" I took my first good look at this man. He was tall with a thin face and black hair. He was staring at me very seriously behind his glasses.

"He's in a slaughter house about 12 blocks away. Ed followed the tire and my dog's tracks." That was all he needed to know apparently because he turned and walked out of the room. "Show yourself out." was all he said and then he was gone.

"Well. That was polite..." I muttered to myself. I knew he was going to get to work and save Ed and Winry, so I was able to be distracted by little things like that. I walked out of the room and began for the exit. I overheard people talking as I passed.

"Where was Lieutenant Colonel Hughes going? He seemed in such a hurry?"

"I'd like to know who she is, I mean look at her hair is she one of those..." The man who said this thought he was being quiet, but when I locked eyes with him, his words slowly died off and he and his companion walked briskly away.

So, that man was named Hughes? I'll have to thank him for listening.

I continued out to meet up with Kida again. As I passed through the doors I noticed they already had several cars leaving in the direction of the slaughterhouse. I decided to wait on the steps for their return.

I sat down next to Kida and sighed. He huffed in response.

"You still kinda worried too?" I asked him. He sneezed and licked my arm.

I gently pushed his head.

He headbutted me enough so that I had to catch myself with my hand.

I glared and tackled him.

And the match began.

He rolled over me and pawed at my head. I jumped and tried to grab his tail but he swung around and caught my hand in his jaws. Getting free was easy because he wasn't holding tight. We fought like this for several minutes, getting more and more into it until we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We froze with his ear in my mouth and his paw on my cheek trying to push me off. I jumped up quick and looked at the man. It was Hughes.

"Umm, hehe, yes sir?" I tried to ignore what he'd just caught me doing. I glanced around to find that we had gathered an audience.

"That'll be enough. Ed is inside, but I don't think he's ready for any visitors yet. He's really shaken and Al and Winry are staying with him. I was asked, though, to thank you for helping them. Ed says he owes you one."

"No, thank you for listening. Most people wouldn't, seeing as..."

"Your heritage? That doesn't shape who you are. You seem to be a fine person to me. Why don't you come to dinner at my house tonight. You can meet my beautiful daughter!" At this all the military personnel that had come to watch groaned and walked away. All the other spectators trickled away as well. It seemed like this man had hidden pockets as he started pulling out what seemed like an endless amount of pictures of him with a woman and infant or just the infant and mother. He wouldn't stop until I agreed to have dinner with his family.

"Fine. I'll be there." I said with a smile. I actually wanted to meet his family. I wasn't going to let myself get close to them, but I'd meet them and have one nice evening before going back to the life I had before.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know any compliments or complaints you have! all is appreciated and considered. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer! I do not own FMA or any of its characters!

I'm sooooooo sorry for the late update, but senior year has been way more hectic than I thought it would be. I actually had to finish this on a sick day from school... ;) I hope you like it though and I appreciate the interest that people have in my story! enjoy!

CHAPTER 8

I awoke to the sun shining on my face. I wondered if the sun had found another hole in my tent as I sat up. Blinking, I realized I wasn't at home. I was confused until I recalled the events of the previous night.

I had explained most of my situation to the Hughes family. I left out the two transmutations my past kept locked away, but told them the rest of my story. They had been amazed that I had taken care of myself for so long and had taught myself a bit of alchemy from the books my father owned. They insisted Kida and I stay the night, and in the end we did, but it took a while of convincing and one unfair challenge.

~The Night Before, near the end of the discussion.

"C'mon. All you're going home to is a tent. You helped us capture a dangerous criminal, consider this a reward." Maes Hughes grinned broadly, he seemed to enjoy the playful argument he was having.

"Please? We would be so happy if you could. I'm sure Elicia would love to see you in the morning, too." His wife joined in, using their daughter to guilt me into it.

"No thanks. I have to be leaving." I strode for the door only to have Hughes stand in front of it.

"You're staying." He put simply, and was encouraged by a nod from his wife. He stayed where he was, not budging despite my best efforts to politely sneak by.

"I don't want to inconvenience you. Let me through." I gave up politely pushing and tried to be convincing instead. "I would rather just go home and sleep in my tent. I need to redo some of it anyway, I can get that done tonight while I have time."

"Fine, you can leave." Hughes said with a huge grin and mischievous eyes. This earned him a confused look from his wife that he didn't acknowledge. "You can go, only if you can get passed me and through the door. Windows are off limits but you can use any force necessary, including alchemy. It shouldn't be too hard for you, I only have a desk job in the military after all."

I looked at him, wondering if it was a trick. I ruffled through my pages of transmutation circles. I chose one and put it in a separate pocket from the rest along with a piece of chalk. It would be my back-up if I couldn't force myself passed him.

I started trying to push him, but didn't get anywhere. He didn't budge at all. I looked at Kida, who had gotten comfortable by the fireplace. He wouldn't be any help.

"Care to help?" I tried anyway, hoping he would get off his lazy ass and be of use. My plea went unanswered as he just huffed and watched me with amusement, however. "Fine, I'll do it myself." The look I received from him after that seemed to say, 'uh huh, yeah, sure you will. I'll just fly away on my purple unicorn now too.'

Undiscouraged, I began the attempt. I tried every technique I knew of, but he either didn't move, or deflected it. Only a desk job my ass.

I was about to create my circle when he spoke.

"Oh and another rule. No waking the baby." He smirked. Transmutation was out then, and I had already tried everything. I resigned myself and sat on the sofa.

"Why did you let me try if you knew I couldn't win?" I asked, defeated.

"You had a chance. You have to try, even if there seems to be no way. I'm sure you understand." There was no trace of his former smile as he sat down on the couch and gestured for me to sit in a chair facing him. "Honey, why don't you head to bed now. I'll be there before too long. I still have a few things to speak to Lyra about first."

His wife nodded, kissed his cheek and went upstairs. Once she was out of sight and the sound of the door closing was heard, he continued.

"So, why don't you tell me what happened to make you lose your arm?" Damn. Straight to the point. Definitely a military man.

After a several minute staring contest (You'd think the military had classes on it if you saw him) and one very intense inner battle later, I told him everything I had kept secret previously. After I was finished he simply said that he was intrigued but glad I hadn't told his wife. He explained that as his not wanting to scare her. I was giving a blanket and the couch was forfeited to me with a simple, thoughtful, "Sleep well."

~Back to the present morning

A sloppy, wet tongue pulled me from my thoughts. While I had been recalling the evening both Kida and Elicia had climbed in my lap without my noticing.

"Well aren't the two of you sneaky!" I said laughing, causing Elicia to laugh and Kida to huff contentedly. I decided not to worry about the evening. If Hughes decided to turn me in to the military, so be it.

I was about to play peek-a-boo with Elicia when Hughes' wife rushed into the room and scooped her into her arms.

"You need to leave. Now." She looked out the windows nervously. When she noticed my hurt look she quickly explained. "Maes called. Apparently they know who you are and are interested in your recent hospital visit. Ordinarily they wouldn't be concerned with a small scale thief, but someone high up is watching the Elrics and has questions for you. Not friendly ones either. He said something about how if he could figure it out so could they. I was told not to ask and so I won't, but we don't have time even if I wanted to."

I nodded. I suppose they can't experiment on the boys with them being known, but me on the other hand, I'm just a no family low-life thief. The perfect target.

"Alright, Kida, ready to go?" He sighed in an aggravated manner but got up anyway. "Yes I know, this was a very nice sleepover. Now get moving." I smiled weakly at my savior. "I don't suppose we'll see each other again will we?"

Smiling, she responded, "Maes usually finds a way. I know that we'll meet again. Now, the second floor window in Elicia's nursery looks out at the neighbors roof. It's maybe 6 feet to their gutter. I'm sure you two can make it. The ground floor exits aren't safe if they're coming for you. Go. Good luck."

"Thank you." I ran up the stairs with Kida on my tail. He really shouldn't worry about her. She's a very strong and kind person. I couldn't shake the feeling that she would need to be, however.

Once I reached the window I snuck a quick look down before opening it. It was a good thing too, as a militarily dressed man slunk around the house looking in the windows as he went. I waited several seconds after he went out of view before throwing open the window and leaping with all my might to fully land on the next roof. I made it most of the way, but smacked my left shin against the aluminum gutter. The THWACK! It caused was sure to get their attention. I got up and limping momentarily started moving. I heard Kida land behind me and was quickly passed as he is much more graceful and able to jump without smacking anything. Lucky dog.

"I see her!"

SHIT. Not cool. I looked around. If I could keep moving and leap two more gaps, I could jump down onto a tree branch and lose them in the residential housing. Kida was ahead of me and had already leapt the first gap. I didn't have far and so I tried to build up speed before attempting my second jump. Unthinking I jumped with my left leg and didn't get as much distance as I had wished for. I landed in a roll this time though to avoid another injury. I hadn't gone more than two feet on this new roof when I stumbled and fell. The pitch on the roof made me roll towards the side. It apparently looked intentional as the officer pulled his gun and squeezed off a shot landing behind me as I tumbled. I caught the gutter on the edge of the roof just to slow myself before dropping. I am no use against a gun. I imagined the ground and grass being a soft bed of moss and taking a chance, attempted something stupid. Such is my forte. While thinking I had my hand near my head with my index finger outreached and touching my forehead. At the last second I touched the ground. After all what did I have to lose? I would either be shot or taken for experimentation. Having a broken arm shouldn't add too much to either option.

Expecting a crack and pain I had closed my eyes tightly. However, when I saw the flicker of red through my closed lids I gasped and whipped them open. I landed safely, sinking a foot or two down in the pool of moss I created in this poor person's backyard. I climbed out to the surprised exclamations of both the owner of the now moss yard and the officer giving chase. I took the opportunity to sprint off into the next yard and begin to zigzag through the neighborhood. It wasn't too long before I had lost my pursuer and found my dog again.

"Well, that was fun." I said collapsing against the side of a building. Kida grumbled in response and stood restlessly staring at me. "What?" He whined and moved off into an alley near by. I realized that we were close to home. "Oh, you want to go home boy?" He whined louder. "I suppose I can make it that far." I stood once again and tottered after my jumpy dog.

He continued whining and urging me onward.  
"What's wrong with you boy?" I said staring at him intently, "Do you know something I don't-" I stopped short as I glanced down my alley. My tent was in shambles. Everything I owned was strewn throughout the alley with one word carved into the wall at the alley's end.

**_Leave_**

_~I hope you liked it! I know its not the best chapter so far, but I wanted to give you guys something... Please be patient with me, I do plan on continuing this story for a while! Thanks for reading and PLEASE! review!_


End file.
